This project will provide the following: The construction, testing and supply of small quantities of clinical grade murine-human chimeric antibodies (murine Fab or the hypervariable portion of the murine Fab and human Fc portions) of the murine anti-epidermal growth factor (EGF) receptor monoclonal antibody 225. The construction, testing and supply of small quantities of clinical grade murine-human chimeric antibodies (murine Fab or the hypervariable portion of the murine Fab and human Fc portions) of the murine anti-human melanoma antigen GD3 monoclonal antibody R24.